lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Labeouf
' Ellie Labeouf' is the youngest child of Harry, and Nadine Labeouf making her an important member of House Labeouf. Due to her young age she has a strong relationship with her one year older brother Shia Labeouf but very little in commen with her older brother Luke Labeouf. Ellie Labeouf is married to the lone member of House Hartrian in James Hartrian of whom she fell in love with while the handmaiden of Jame`s sister Rellena Hartrian. With James Hartrian she has one child in the form of Reginal Hartrian III. of whom the birth of and marriage has brought her into House Hartrian and the mother of the heir of House Hartrian. Ellie Labeouf spent much of her early life intertwined alongside her parents in the nearly constant behind the scenes politics that was going on throughout Westbridge as a result of House Malfoy taking control of the town. As many preached appeasement of House Malfoy but she silently begin telling people that they needed to move closer to at first the Riverlands and when they fell to Lucerne she believed that they should move closer to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Ellie was one of the strongest voices in her house that believed that incorperation within the Kingdom of Lucerne was a great thing for them, as many of House Labeof believed that they should attempt to be loyal to House Malfoy despite their evil nature and failing rule. When Westbridge fell she was the voice above all others that calmed the city into accepting the new regime, and she spent a great deal of time with the incoming Lucernians planning out the direction that the town was going to go, and when she realized that they were there to improve the city, and not to rape it as the members of House Malfoy had she became a die hard member of the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History Ellie Labeouf spent much of her early life intertwined alongside her parents in the nearly constant behind the scenes politics that was going on throughout Westbridge as a result of House Malfoy taking control of the town. As many preached appeasement of House Malfoy but she silently begin telling people that they needed to move closer to at first the Riverlands and when they fell to Lucerne she believed that they should move closer to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Ellie was one of the strongest voices in her house that believed that incorperation within the Kingdom of Lucerne was a great thing for them, as many of House Labeof believed that they should attempt to be loyal to House Malfoy despite their evil nature and failing rule. James Hartrian Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge When Westbridge fell she was the voice above all others that calmed the city into accepting the new regime, and she spent a great deal of time with the incoming Lucernians planning out the direction that the town was going to go, and when she realized that they were there to improve the city, and not to rape it as the members of House Malfoy had she became a die hard member of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Pregnant Ellie became pregnant with James's child soon after the events of the Invasion of Westbridge calmed down, and House Labeof was placed in the position of being Lord of Westbridge by the ruling House Lovie of the Kingdom of Lucerne. 'Family Members' House Hartrian.png|James Hartrian - Husband|link=James Hartrian 'Relationships' High_King.jpg|'Brazen Ironflagger' - Friend When Karl Franz was a young man and being groomed for the Emperor of The Empire , Brazen saw fit to make his precense known to the young Prince. This meeting went especially well, and when Karl came to power the two kept into regular contact, and The Empire, is basically the only Kingdom in Europe that Karak Ankor has increased in diplomacy under the reign of Brazen. Many do not know why this young man alone was the only person Brazen decided to meet of all the Princes that have come and gone in Europe, but one thing is for sure the fates of these two Kings are closesly related.|link=Brazen Ironflagger William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - Rival William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. James Hartrian See Also : James Hartrian Category:Frank Category:House Labeouf Category:People of Westbridge Category:People Category:Human Category:House Hartrian